Neon is a valuable inert gas found in low concentrations of about 18 parts per million (ppm) in air. Neon is useful as a filling gas in lamps and luminous sign tubes. In addition, neon is used in airplane beacons because neon light can penetrate fog where other lights cannot. Systems which can improve the recovery of neon would be highly desirable.